lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost: Final Chapter
| FolgeDanach= | Tage= }} Lost: Final Chapter (zd.: Das letzte Kapitel) ist ein Special zu Beginn der 6. Staffel, welches am 2. Februar 2010 zum ersten Mal auf ABC ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Geschichte zeigt bekannte Szenen von der ersten Staffel bis zur letzten Folge der fünften Staffel. :"A look over the past five seasons will shed some light on the survivors before and after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, the mysteries of the island, the Oceanic 6, the violent shifts through time and the detonation of the hydrogen bomb, in anticiapation of the exciting sixth and final season premiere."http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/011510_04.html ABC Pressemitteilung vom 15. Januar 2010 Zum Ende der Erzählung wird das geschehene final mit folgendem Kommentiert: :"Die meisten glauben, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Dass das Schicksal nicht geändert werden kann, so sehr man es auch versucht. Und, dass Jene, die ihre Bestimmung in Frage stellen, immer damit rechnen müssen enttäuscht zu werden. Denn das Schicksal gehorcht nur seinen eigenen Regeln. Doch bevor sich jemand kampflos in sein Schicksal einfügt, sollte man eins nicht vergessen: Die Macht des menschlichen Geistes und die Kraft die in jedem von uns steckt, der freie Wille." Erzähler Text-Michael Emerson/Udo Schenk Diese Geschichte beginnt am 22. September 2004, in Sydney-Australien. Als 324 Menschen ein Flugzeug nach LOS ANGELES besteigen. So wie bei jedem anderen Flug sind die Menschen an Bord Fremde. Unter ihnen sind ein Arzt und eine Frau auf der Flucht, ein Soldat und ein Rockstar, ein Betrüger und ein Lottogewinner, ein unglückliches Ehepaar, eine alleinstehende werdende Mutter und ein Mann, der sein Glauben verloren hat. Als Oceanic-Flug 8-15 hoch über den Ozean ist, steht diese Gruppe von Fremden, kurz davor sich kennenzulernen. Auf einer geheimnisvollen Insel, weit weg von zu Hause, sind Sie auf einmal auf einer Reise, die keiner je für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie lieben und verlieren sich, Sie kämpfen und sterben. Und nach 108 Tagen werden 6 Menschen gerettet. Doch die Insel verschwindet. Und die Freunde die zurück bleiben, irren durch die Zeit. 3 Jahre vergehen und die, die Zu Hause sind, werden aufgefordert zurück zu kehren. Vergangenes ungeschehen zu Machen, das Schicksal abzuwenden, Ihre Bestimmung zu Ändern. Es ist Ihre erste Nacht auf der Insel. Und die Überlebenden von Oceanic 8-15 klammern sich an Ihre Hoffnung auf Rettung. Jack Shepard ist ein Wirbelsäulen-Chirurg, der voll in seiner Arbeit auf ging. Außerdem wurde Jack, von einem unbändigen Drang getrieben, sich vor seinem Vater Christian zu Beweisen. Aber Jack erhielt nie eine Chance dazu, weil sein Vater in Sydney stirbt. Und es ist Jacks Aufgabe den Leichnam nach Hause zu bringen. Die Überlebenden auf der Insel, sehen in Jack ihren Anführer. Kate Austen wächst in Iowa auf, wo Ihre Mutter mit einem gewalttätigen Mann verheiraten war. Dann eines Nachts, hat Kate genug. Seitdem ist sie auf der Flucht, die sich über Jahre hinzieht. Bis Sie in Australien gefasst wird. Doch als Oceanic 8-15 auf die Insel stürzt. Findet Kate einen neuen Ort, um neu anzufangen. Auf der Insel ist Kate zwischen zwei Männern hin und her gerissen: Jack, dem angesehenen Anführer und Sawyer, dem charmantem Schurken. James Ford war ein kleiner Junge, als sein Vater einen Betrüger namens „Sawyer“ auf den Leim geht. James Vater dreht durch und erschießt seine Frau, bevor er Selbstmord begeht. Später wird James ein Betrüger und nimmt den Namen des Mannes an, der seinen Vater betrogen hat. Sein Wunsch nach Rache führt ihn nach Australien, wo er glaubt, den Mann gefunden zu haben, den er sucht. Aber er hat sich geirrt. Auf der Insel hat Sawyer oft Streit mit Jack. Auch mit den Anderen kommt er nicht gut klar. Vor dem Absturz, von 8-15, war Sayid ein Folterknecht im Irak. Aber er gerät in einen Gewissenskonflikt als er sich in die Frau verliebt die er foltert. Sayid riskiert sein Leben um Nadja die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Sein weiteres Leben verbringt er mit der Suche nach ihr. Als er mit der CIA zusammen arbeitet und einen Attentatsplan verrät denkt er, dass er Nadja wieder findet doch Oceanic 8-15 stürzt auf die Insel. Und Hier gibt es ganz neue Herausforderungen, denn dies ist keine gewöhnliche Insel. Wie sehr man auch versucht, alles zu erklären und die Gruppe ist verdammt weit weg von zu Hause. Nach dem Absturz hat Hugo Reyes seine ganz besondere Bürde zu tragen. Hugo hat Lotto gespielt und Millionen gewonnen. Doch was folgt ist Unglück. Und als sein Hähnchen-Grill von einem Meteoriten getroffen wird, ist er überzeugt, dass der Gewinn ein Fluch ist. Nach dem Absturz versucht Hugo die angenehmen Seiten der Insel zu entdecken. Die Insel hat die Überlebenden fest im Griff. Doch ein Mann ist entschlossen ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse aufzudecken. Als John Locke sein biologischen Vater kennenlernt, muss er feststellen, dass er nur benutz wurde. Als er seinen Vater zu Rede stellt endet das in einer Tragödie. Er ist am Boden zerstört und gelähmt. Doch sein Traum nach einer Reise durch den Busch führt ihn letztlich nach Australien. Als Oceanic 815 über der Insel abstürzt erhebt sich John Locke aus den Trümmern und kann wieder laufen. Das gibt ihm die Überzeugung, dass Sie nicht ohne Grund auf der Insel sind. Aber die Überlebenden sind nicht die ersten Menschen auf der Insel. Eine Gruppe Wissenschaftler kamen in den 1970er Jahren. Sie errichteten Vorstationen um die Besonderheiten der Insel zu Untersuchen. Eine Station heißt ``Der Schwan´´ wo ein Mann namens Desmond Jahre damit verbringt einen Code in einen Computer einzugeben um so eine gewaltige elektromagnetische Entladung zu Verhindern. Einmal versäumt es Desmond den Code einzugeben und verursacht so den Absturz von Flug 815. Die Ursprünglichen Bewohner der Insel sind über die Besucher nicht sehr erfreut. Schon bald treffen die Oceanic Überlebenden auf die Inselbewohner. Sie nennen sie ´´Die Anderen``. Ihr Anführer ist ein Mann namens Benjamin Linus, der alles in seiner Macht stehende tut um die Insel zu Beschützen. Ben Linus kommt mit seinem Vater auf die Insel und zur Dharma-Initiative. Doch an diese Zeit hat er keine guten Erinnerungen. Dann trifft er eines Tages auf die Anderen. Also wartet Ben. Und als aus ihm ein junger Mann wird, tut er alles um den Anderen zu Helfen die Insel gegen Eindringlingen wie die Dharma- Initiative zu Verteidigen. Ben schließt sich den Anderen an und wird deren machtvoller Anführer. Er zieht eine Tochter groß und ist der Insel ein Ergebener Diener. Aber die Ankunft von John Locke und seine besondere Beziehung zu der Insel stellen für Ben eine Bedrohung dar. Doch nicht alle der Anderen fühlen sich von Locke bedroht. Locke wird einer der Anderen und schon bald deren neuer Anführer. Doch es gibt jemanden der dringend weg will. '' -----------FORTSETZUNG FOLGT------schon bald------'' Wissenswertes * In der Pressemitteilung von ABC hieß das Special ursprünglich "Lost: Beginning of the End" (dt. Anfang vom Ende). Einzelnachweise en:Lost: Final Chapter pl:Lost: Final Chapter Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Lost Specials